Neirall Blackarm
by Elldenk
Summary: Jeon Jungkook hanya ingin menjadi serigala yang kuat dan segera keluar dari kegelapan. [KookV/KookTae]


**Neirall Blackarm**

By

**Ellden-K**

ElldenKeys

NEIRALL BLACKARM

2018

**Prolog**

Jungkook baru berumur 14 saat ayah dan ibu nya pergi dan berlarian menuju kamar sang kakak. Saat itu, mereka sedang makan malam bersama, kebiasaan yang akhir-akhir ini sering ditinggalkan Hyung-nya.

Jimin Hyung —tetangganya— pernah bilang tentang masa-masa transisi para calon anakan menjadi serigala Alpha yang matang, itu tidak jauh berbeda dengan Heat yang selalu dialami oleh serigala Omega.

Barangkali, tingkat rasa sakitnya jauh lebih tinggi dan tersebar disegala titik, atau bahkan hampir diseluruh tubuh, itu yang membedakannya.

Masih kata Jimin juga —sebenarnya Jungkook hampir tak pernah memanggilnya Hyung—, anakan serigala biasanya akan mengalami perubahan saat berusia 15 sampai 21 tahun (itu sudah paling telat), dan Jimin tentu sudah pernah mengalaminya saat 16 tahun.

Masa transisi adalah dimana mereka, calon serigala akan mulai mengalami perubahan fisik yang kentara.

Seorang Alpha akan berubah menjadi lebih dominan, tubuh tinggi tegap serta memiliki otot yang kuat.

Omega akan berubah menjadi lebih feminin dan bertubuh kecil atau kurus.

Beta— meskipun mereka tidak akan banyak berubah, tapi aroma mereka akan berbeda.

Selain dari pada perubahan fisik dalam wujud manusia, para serigala yang telah melewati masa transisi dapat berubah menjadi serigala seutuhnya dengan leluasa.

Sebagian orang menganggapnya menyenangkan, karena wujud serigala jauh lebih kuat dari wujud manusia mereka.

Itu adalah hasil pengetahuan Jimin yang telah berbagi pengalaman bersama Jungkook kecil yang penasaran.

Sekarang, Wonwoo —kakak laki-laki Jungkook— sudah melewati usia 17, tepat 2 bulan lalu dan keluarga Jeon merayakannya dengan suka cita.

Kendati nampaknya baru malam ini Wonwoo mengalami masa transisi pertama untuk dapat masuk kedalam golongan serigala dewasa. Entah Alpha, Beta maupun Omega.

Jungkook dan Ibunya hanya berharap ia akan melewati itu dengan selamat.

Pintu kayu yang beberapa meter didepan sama sekali tak mampu meredam suara dengking dan geram dari dalam sana. Ayahnya membuka pintu dan Ibu pergi entah kemana, mungkin mengambil beberapa obat untuk menghilangkan sakitnya.

Ketika Jungkook ikut melesat kedalam, ayahnya sudah memeluk sang kakak. Setengah terbaring diatas ranjang dan penuh oleh keringat, wajah pucat pasi sekaligus mimik kesakitan itu membuat Jungkook bernafas 2x lipat lebih kencang.

"Ada dimana sakitnya?" Ayah bertanya sambil mengusap poni basah Wonwoo kebelakang, berusaha untuk tetap tegar dan bersikap sebagaimana orang tua yang baik. Ini adalah pertama kali ia mendampingi masa perubahan anaknya, anak pertama ia dan istrinya.

Wonwoo tak dapat berbicara, ia hanya memegangi perutnya dan menggeram.

Sedangkan Jungkook masih terdiam ketika Ibu datang dengan hot pack berlapis kain dan semangkuk cairan pekat yang terbuat dari dedaunan obat dikebun belakang.

"Minumlah, itu akan mengurangi sakitnya."

Jungkook jadi teringat, ketika Jung Hoseok —teman sepermainannya— bercerita tentang perubahan menjadi seorang Omega hanya berpusat pada bagian perut kebawah. Itu adalah 3 hari setelah ia dan Jimin bercerita tentang perubahan para serigala Alpha.

Hoseok membawa Yoongi saat itu. Karena Omega tidak diperbolehkan bepergian seorang diri. Mereka sedang bermain dihutan sekaligus mencari jamur untuk makan malam, sebenarnya hanya Jungkook yang mengemban tugas mencari bahan makanan bertekstur kenyal tersebut, tapi tak sengaja ia bertemu Hoseok dan Yoongi yang langsung menawari bantuan.

Katanya sih, mereka tidak ada kegiatan.

Juga, selain Jungkook masih kecil, ia belum ditentukan ada digolongan mana, jadi ia sama sekali tidak berbahaya.

Beberapa teman yang lain sudah mengalami perubahan menjadi Alpha dan Beta, lalu mereka pergi satu persatu untuk bergabung dengan golongan yang sama. Masuk ke kelas yang berbeda dengan Yoongi dan Hoseok.

Seperti manusia biasa pada umumnya, kaum serigala pun memiliki sekolah mereka sendiri. Dengan golongan kelas-kelas yang berbeda dan pelajaran yang berbeda pula.

Yoongi sempat bertanya ketika tangan lentiknya mencabut sekumpulan jamur putih bertangkai panjang.

"Jungkook, kalau boleh memilih kau mau jadi Alpha, Beta atau Omega?"

Kala itu ia mengedip polos dengan noda tanah dipipi.

"Belum tahu."

ElldenKeys - Neirall Blackarm

2018

Saat ini, Ayah sedang merenungkan sesuatu dimeja makan. Sup jamur yang tadi mengepul panas kini tampak dingin dan tak menggugah selera.

Wonwoo sudah tenang setelah Ibu memberikan obat, dan Jungkook hanya mampu duduk termangu dimeja makan bersama Ayah.

"Kakakmu Omega." Terdengar sedikit kekecewaan dalam nada suaranya, dan Ayah mengatakan itu tanpa menatap Jungkook yang mendongak sambil memasang ekspresi terkejut, meski tak begitu kentara. Tapi nafasnya kembali meningkat kencang.

Ayah kecewa. Tentu saja, setelah semua yang ia harapkan dari Wonwoo. Anak pertamanya yang bahkan kelihatan jauh lebih kuat dari Jungkook.

Ayah mengajarkannya bagaimana cara berburu meskipun ia belum masuk kelas serigala. Ia hanya mengajarkan Wonwoo, karena anak pertamanya yang Ayah banggakan.

Tidak dengan Jungkook, yang lahir bahkan dalam keadaan lemah dan hampir mati.

Ingatan kembali melayang ke hutan dimana Jungkook tengah mencuci jamur-jamurnya disungai, bersama dengan Yoongi dan Hoseok.

"Jika aku boleh memilih." Kali ini Hoseok yang berujar, ia bertengger diatas bongkahan batu besar diatas sungai yang mengalir lembut. Memperhatikan Jungkook dan Yoongi yang masih membasuh jamur. "Aku tidak mau menjadi Omega."

Jungkook terdiam untuk sesaat dan Yoongi tetap memasukan jamur kedalam keranjang anyam yang sudah bersih tanpa sedikitpun melirik Hoseok.

"Karena Omega selalu dianggap lemah dan tidak dapat memberi harapan apapun untuk keluarga."

Mereka tetap diam tak menanggapi.

Tapi Hoseok terus saja berbicara.

"Aku adalah anak tunggal, dan nama keluarga Jung akan berhenti tepat setelah aku di Klaim oleh seorang Alpha."

ElldenKeys - Neirall Blackarm

2018

"Kakakmu Omega." Jungkook mendongak, dan Ayah hanya bergumam tanpa menatapnya. Setelah sekian detik yang mendebarkan, akhirnya masing-masing manik berwarna jelaga itu saling tatap. "Dan sejak kalian kecil, kau bahkan tak lebih kuat darinya."

Jantungnya seperti remuk, namun tetap berdetak lebih kencang. Jauh lebih cepat dan terasa sakit.

"Aku tidak akan berharap apapun lagi pada kalian."

"Tapi kita belum tahu, Ayah." Jungkook menyergah meskipun begitu takut untuk menjawab. Suaranya kecil, dan tak berniat untuk memakai nada tinggi.

Ia dapat melihat kilasan balik bagaimana Ayahnya selalu berusaha agar Wonwoo dapat menjadi Alpha terbaik, mengajarkannya menangkap kelinci dan bahkan rusa. Belajar membuat panah dan pisau tajam keluarga Jeon yang terkenal.

Tapi disana, Jungkook hanya mampu menatap Kakak dan Ayah dari kejauhan. Tersentak ketika tangan lembut Ibu membelai bahunya.

"Kau hanya akan berakhir seperti kakakmu." Kali ini tatapan Ayah berubah sinis, matanya menyipit dan kasih sayang serta kelembutan sikapnya terdahulu mendadak hilang. "Kau bahkan lahir dengan serpihan benda asing didalam tubuhmu."

Jungkook ingin bicara, tapi suaranya berhenti keluar.

"Itu penyakit yang tidak mungkin untuk disembuhkan." Kali ini nada bicara Ayah terdengar lebih sendu dan kesakitan, tapi tentu tak kentara. Ia menyembunyikannya dengan sangat baik. "Kau lemah, bahkan rapuh."

Jungkook hampir tak bisa bernafas mendengarnya. Tapi ia diam saja.

"Dan ketika masa transisi itu datang, aku tidak mungkin menyelamatkanmu dengan tanganku sendiri." Ayah mulai bangkit. "Aku tidak mampu."

Dengan itu, sang Alpha dari keluarga Jeon pun pergi meninggalkan putranya. Termangu sendirian sembari mengeredip sedih dengan air mata yang menggantung siap untuk terjatuh. Kedua tangan Jungkook mengepal teramat erat, bagai memegang keteguhan hatinya sendiri.

Membisikan sugesti, bahkan terus menerus setelah air mata membasahi pipi dan menetes diatas bajunya.

"Kau kuat Jungkook, kau amatlah kuat." Ia mengulangi kembali kalimat yang pernah Ibu bisikan ketika Jungkook merasa cemburu dengan perlakuan Ayah yang lebih menyayangi kakaknya.

"Menjadi Omega bukan sebuah kesalahan."

"Tapi kita belum tahu." Kilas balik ibunya masih berbisik.

"Menjadi apapun atau siapapun kau nanti."

"Itu adalah takdir."

.

.

.

Hallo kesayanganku?

New ff dengan genre paling beda nih XD semoga gak ancur ya!

Ell sedang belajar untuk membuat sesuatu yang beda dari work sebelumnya, dan kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya sejak jaman Claimed belum publish aku mau memperkenalkan work yang ini dulu.

Jadi, Claimed sebenarnya adalah adik dari works ini, tapi karena belum sempurna dan konfliknya agak susah, —aku juga belum pernah baca cerita" tentang serigala waktu itu— jadilah Claimed yg debut duluan (ya, karena word di CM sudah terkumpul lebih bnyak juga.)

Namun, setelah sekian lama, akhirnya publish juga (XD)

Semoga kalian menikmatinya dan semoga gaya penulisan Ell gk banyak berubah setelah lama hiatus.

Kalian suka? Pukul bintangnya kalau begitu (xD)

See ya!


End file.
